


Offering

by heartratemonitor



Series: Paupers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no actual sex between the two of them, sorry sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartratemonitor/pseuds/heartratemonitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren assumed that Levi arrived for sloppy eighths after the Military Police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

They told him nothing, the first night. Eren shrieked and writhed under greedy, vicious limbs; scratching, punching, kicking. _You never think before you act_ , Armin chided him more than once, his gentle laugh comforting him after the bite marks, the garments pulled away to the chains. Monster, they spat between turns with his flesh, the Military Police insignia a burning glint in bleary eyes. Monsters masquerading in human form, he recalled saying to his father, and later, to Mikasa, ages ago. Pity, for them to have proof, while he did not.

"Hold still, you little shit."

Eren did as he was told. Not all battles involved violence, and this was just one of many he had to endure. He was harmless. He would save humanity. He was good -

The soldier rutting into him senseless stroked his forehead with worn, too-gentle hands, and praised him for his obedience. Eren strangled a sob from abandoning his throat, only to understand its futility when another soldier grasped him, half hard. _Wanton slut. Good boy._ Both were technically true now, weren't they? If that meant keeping his life, let them think what they like. He could always pretend this was Armin, though they never went beyond handjobs to relieve stress, a common practice in their unit between the boys. Or Corporal Levi, who he expected harshness from, or even Commander Irvin, a finely chiseled mountain of a man.

A commendable attempt, at least. There were five of them, and his imagination died by the third. Would they pity him if he wept? Think him marginally more human? Blood and seed mingled in a dark spot on the bedding, which he prayed would dry before he slept.

_Aw, he's crying. Kind of cute._

At the end of the ordeal, they allowed him soup in a cup and hard bread. He thanked them with twinging sincerity, and in return was rewarded with a supervised trip to the restroom. Two other guards polished their lengths in his mouth and spewed more humiliating praise. Eren slept on his side that night, avoiding the stain.

Morning brought more of the same. He knew better than to fight now. Some of them were gentler than others, and as the days crawled, agonizingly slow, he recalled Armin befriending some of his bullies out of convenience. Humiliating as it remained, the difference between one man keeping his company as opposed to another was as significant as the amount of blood he lost, or the bruises he failed to keep track of. Nights gave way to clever tricks. Gaze at them when you give head. Bite the bedsheets, even if you don't mean it. Think of something nice.

Rivers of fire. Mountains of sand.

"It's a shame you're a savage. You're beautiful."

Eren never expected the lead of the Military Police to wax romantic, but tucked it at the back of his head, purring in his lap. More of the same; occasionally eating berries he's never heard of with his hands tied behind his back; hitching his voice high enough to sting. Calling himself a whore.

When the Scouting Legion finally arrived, a ghost of his former self rose from the dead.

"Not bad."

Maybe Corporal Levi would give him a go. Wouldn't that be refreshing. In the afternoon (it was afternoon, if he gauged his meals correctly), he caught him alone, and played coy out of habit.

"What are you doing, brat?"

(Why did his heart want to leap out of his mouth?)

"If you're interested, Nile Dawk will come about an hour from now, so you have some time-"

The man contorted into an expression he couldn't entirely read. Disgust? At least that piece was familiar. Humanity's greatest soldier would have no interest in fucking a sort of creature he slayed countless times. Eren bowed his head, mortified, counting dark marks in his sheets while the keys jingled in the lock. He curled smaller; they were less threatened when he was small-

Did this embrace come with a price? Comforting strokes held the back of his neck still. Small circles. His mother had done the same before, this gentleness outright taunting. Eren withheld a sob.

"Give me names."

"It's not that bad-"

Levi smelled of expensive soap and cleanly pressed clothes. The young man's fingers trembled, afraid to return the gesture, tightening into a kindness he knew wasn't normally spared for just anyone. What an honor, he mused with a feeble whimper.

"We'll win this. In the meantime, I'll try to minimize their encounters."

"I don't want to burden you-"

Somehow, it led up to him on the bed, fully clothed under a dingy blanket, his back pressed against hard muscle. An arm encircled his waist, slimmed from humble meals.

"You're just going to stay here, like this?"

"Of course. I could use some rest, anyway, so this works out fine for me. I have to get Hanji to burn these beddings, though. Fucking pigs."

Eren cried into his pillow, almost wanting more than this. Of all the things to yearn for. But should this be expected? Nights blurring into sex that crushed him underfoot would naturally make him yearn for something more. But the corporal wouldn't be interested, right? It would be arrogant to even assume he would be, crude even. This already showed that he was a man of higher moral fiber.

When Nile came as expected, Levi refused to budge, nuzzling into his neck with no hardness between his legs to be found.

"Excuse me-"

"You've already had him for a week and a half. Don't be greedy."

An unsurpressed groan. "Fine. I would content with just watching, for now."

"What makes you think I want to put on a show?"

"You're just using him as an oversized teddy bear! That's such a waste."

A bitter laugh croaked out, despite himself, and Eren, eager not to blow his savior's cover (and eager to taste, like a filthy monster that he was) met his lips, Levi freezing at his boldness. The man kissed so unlike how he killed. Gentle. Like someone in love. It was enough to convince Nile to offer them privacy, mouths parting as soon as his footsteps rang up the stairs.

"He's one of the better ones," Eren confessed, worse than ashamed. "I have to tell you their schedules. I don't mind so much-"

"This is filthy," Levi spat.

Eren chose not to address it, rattling out the ones who didn't bruise. It would be nice, to have the creativity to imagine this was love instead of pity.

"Thank you. I can't possibly repay you enough."

"Be what you say you are and I'll consider us even."

A simple enough bargain.

-  
In the beating at the trial, Levi's fingers, hidden under matted hair, ran discreet circles, rubbing against his unwashed scalp. Eren stifled the urge to smile at the coded message, more than enough to endure the torture.

It burned, to think he'd never touch his body again, even though nothing beyond his firm embrace ever transpired. But Eren, significantly bolder and even more reckless (how this was possible, he couldn't fathom) offered his body to him in the clean rooms of the castle, one of the more certain decisions in his life.

"I don't intend to take advantage of you."

"I won't take no for an answer, sir. This is all I can give you in return."

His kiss was as good as his mother's cooking.

His answer was a maybe.


End file.
